


Incoherent

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Egobang - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Sick Fic, cute as hell, sick!Dan, snuggly boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan really shouldn't have come into work that day.





	Incoherent

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

takes care of him for the night

-aw this is cute as fuck-

“You shouldn’t have even come in today, Dan. We’ve got tons of episodes recorded already,” Arin chided, covering the disheveled man with a blanket, which was immediately yanked up to cover everything but his face.

“I’ve been sick for weeks, man. I can’t keep blowing off work because I don’t feel well,” Dan sniffed, sticking out his lip in a pout. “And I missed you.”

Arin’s cheeks burned red, and he made a quick noise of dismissal. “That’s no excuse. You’re barely functioning right now. You’ve been incoherent in ever episode we’ve done.”

“Incoherent…” Dan mumbled, covering his mouth with the blanket.

“Nothing you’re saying is making sense,” Arin explained with an exasperated eye roll. “You need to go home.”

Dan shook his head, “I’m too tired. Don’ wanna move.” He snuggled deeper into the couch, curling up against the back of the seat and sighing heavily before falling into a fit of coughs.

“No way, Dan. You’re not sleeping here. Come on dude, I’m taking you home.”

Dan started to snore lightly despite Arin’s prodding. He tucked one arm under Dan’s knees, the other around his back, and hefted the older man into his embrace in one fluid motion.

 _Well,_ Arin thought, _he can always sleep at my place._


End file.
